Broken Hearts
by lil'cyberfairy
Summary: The Seed graduation ball and afterwards,from a slightly different perspective..quiefer(or at least it will be,hehe)Chapter5 is up,written by a friend..R and R!
1. Default Chapter

~ Broken Hearts ~  
Lightning flashed outside,but it was nothing compared to the look in Seifer's eyes as he watched Squall dance with Rinoa. Those two bright brown orbs twinkling and those bewitching lips curved upwards..the smile she used to only share with him.  
  
"Bitch",thought Seifer as he stared at her,though even now,he knew he didn't truly mean it. She looked like an angel there,gliding silently in her white clingy silk dress, wrapped up in those arms clothed in the smart uniform of a Seed. But they should be my arms, thought Seifer unhappily..and she should be dancing with me. Cursing to himself, he watched them dance, feeling guilt. Guilt because he had been the one to push her away with his lofty ambitions. She and him had both had their ambitions,it was what had driven them apart in the end. Rinoa had always wanted to be the heroine, the princess.  
  
He could still remember how he had used to find her asleep with a book of fairy tales on her chest. But to be a princess,there had to be a knight, Rinoa had to have her protector...and Seifer could never be that. Oh, he admitted, he thought it was kind of cute at first, the way she pushed him to take the Seed test and talked of how he how he would surely pass.  
  
It was like he was seeing all his own thoughts spoken out loud. The first time he took the test,he failed, and just kept on failing.Rinoa was there, saying he would pass next time,ever cheerful,while her castles in the air slowly crumbled.Finally, after taking the Seed exam for the third time, and still failing to pass, Rinoa had given up on any words of encouragment.  
She had dealt with the pain of it by simply crying long and hard. He had dealt with the pain by going out and getting stoned off his ass. Even now,the memory was hazy, he just remembered yelling, lots and lots of yelling and more crying,finally resolving with a door being slammed in his face.  
  
Sighing,Seifer stared back at the couple just in time to see Squall step on some poor guy's foot, Rinoa in response, wrinkled her nose in that cute way of hers and simply smiled back up at him.Seifer had no reason to be envious, she had not been his,not since that last summer..but neverless,he felt envious as he continued to watch, the sight painful to his eyes, a reminder of his failure to become a Seed.  
For once, Seifer's ever cocky and self assuring grin was nowhere to be seen.  
  
  
Meanwhile,against the gall of the upcoming storm,the music continued to play gaily. It was a race between the two, the musicians playing louder and louder as the storm rose and mother nature anwsered with her best. Quistis concentrated on her champaigne, watching as the couple reflected in the glass danced round and round.  
  
They were so damn perfect,a knight in shining armor and his princess. Him with his brown hair and blue eyes,and her with the silky black strands and chocolate brown eyes. He held her tight while she tilted her face up towards his ,looking as if they could drown in each other's gaze.  
However,they weren't alone, other couples danced in similiar fashion all around them, the happiness radiating from them was sickening.......  
  
The wine glass in in Quistis's hand broke, the image shattering into a million jagged little pieces,just like her heart. And the couples danced on, oblivious to it all, oblivious to anything but each other.  
  
Why?Why her?Why not me?Quistis wanted to scream at him,she wanted to scream at Rinoa,hell,she wanted to scream at herself.  
She couldn't take it anymore,her two dreams broken,one right after the other.First,she lost her license..and now this.  
  
Quistis ran,not caring who she pushed away in her race to get out the door before her emotions took their toll.  
  
Only one man was not absorbed in someone else's gaze and he stopped wallowing in his uncharacteristic self pity to watch her with bright green eyes as she streaked past. For one moment,he could make out her figure, her blue dress fanning out behind her as she ran. The next,she was lost in the throng of partygoers.  
  
Seifer frowned..the cool,ever composed instructor making a fool of herself like this...  
He shouldn't have cared-she was nothing to him except a prissy little teacher he could get a rise out of now and then-but for some reason,he did. Besides, he needed to get away from those two whirling figures..6,7,8,9,10 times he had watched them spin around, having the time of their lives while he stood wanting to punch in the wall.  
  
Putting down his drink on the table, Seifer began to weave through the crowd of people, trying to find where Quistis had gone and taking care to hide himself from The perky brunette standing by the punch bowl's view. He was definitely not in the mood for having his ear talked off by a hyper Selphie...especially not after she had drunk four glasses of punch.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note:Alright,this is my first ever fanfic,so go easy on me.Anyway,I really hope you enjoyed reading it..if you can't tell already,this fic is obviously going to be continued,look for chapter2 to be up soon.  
Lots of reviews would be appreciated!^ - ^  
  
  



	2. Just one dance...

~Broken Hearts,Ch.2~  
He had been dancing with her,he didn't know how long. To tell the truth, the people, the closeness;it was all starting to make him feel nausated, but he continued his clumsy steps anyway. She somehow made it   
worthwile. Flinching, Squall realized how many other males on that floor were thinking the exact same thing about their dance partner. This was stupid, stupid..why was he thinking these things?  
Taking his eyes off her face in an effort to stop his train of thought,he concentrated instead on his fumbling feet.   
  
Left, right, right, left, left, right..wait, or was it left?  
The girl tried to steer him in the right direction but it was too late. Squall bumped into another one of the dancing couples.  
  
That was it. He dropped her hand and wheeled around, intending to walk off the floor, but stopped when he felt a slight weight rest on his arm. And to his surprise, Squall found himself allowing to be pulled   
back unto the dance floor.   
  
What was he doing? He could have just walked away..walked away and never looked back; that was what he did after all, he was Squall, he cared about no one, shut himself inside a cage of ice..  
his heart.  
Why open it when he would only get hurt? Friendships would fray, relationships would break, it was human nature, you couldn't trust it. He hurt himself, denying emotions and secluding himself so others would not hurt him. He didn't speak his dreams because they would crumble..  
for Squall was afraid of loss and of chance.   
  
He opened his mouth. Yes, he could simply tell her that dancing was sentimental crap and leave. That was all he...had...to...  
Squall abandoned all thoughts as she pulled him in close, her lips only inches from his.  
"Stop,Stop!" screamed a voice inside his head, warning him as they got closer and closer. But Squall ignored it, being pulled in as if by an invisibe force.  
  
This wasn't happening, he couldn't let this happen.He couldn't open up himself to anyone, not even this way..his burden was his alone to carry. Squall's thoughts whirled around, desperate and senseless as he found this was one chance he wanted to take. He leaned down...and his lips met cold air. She had backed off and was staring at him apologetically. Silently, she raised up one finger to her side and smiled at him before leaving. Squall felt strangely lonely as he watched her walk off.He hadn't even learned her name.  
  
-What the hell were you just doing?-that annoying litte voice inside him nagged-why are you thinking about her? Forget about her, it was one dance, you don't need anyone, you don't draw strength of off others like that damn Selphie.  
-But if no one knows-he argued-If I just keep it inside..Inside, Squall knew he was fighting a losing battle . It had taken him years to build up the icy fortresses around himself and she had came in one dance and sent them all into ruins.  
  
Shaking his head to clear it off all his confusing thoughts, Squall turned around and walked off the floor at last, feeling light headed and tired. Yep, there was no question, they must have spiked the punch....  
------------------------------------  
Author's note-Alright,alright,I know this wasn't quiefer..but the next chapter will be, I promise. I just thought it would be sort of nice to show Squall and Rinoa's time at the dance while I was at it.  
Anyway,did I do an okay job?How is the story so far?  
Please review and tell me!:)  
BTW=next chapter up soon..  
  
  
  
  



	3. Go talk to a Wall!

~Broken Hearts,Ch.3~  
--------------------  
I don't own a bloody thing, so don't sue me!.*chuckles*..not that it would matter if you did, the only kind of money I have is from Monopoly.:)Anyway,on with the story...  
---------------------  
  
Quistis stood on the balcony, her chin in her hands;thinking when she sensed the presence of someone behind her. Turning her head, she stared into a set of ice blue eyes. Ice blue eyes that could only belong to one person; Squall. "You know, you really are an excellent student, even that dance was perfect"-Quistis had simply meant to say hello, but the compliment had just sort of slipped out. Ever a man of few words, Squall turned his head in silent acknowledgement.   
  
She stared at him as the silence stretched, refusing to talk until he said something, anything, even if it was only two syllables. Finally..."yes?" "So, you'll dance with someone you don't even know, but you can't stand being around me?" Quistis spoke in a neutral voice, not betraying her true feelings.   
  
To this, Squall answered with his usual reply. "Whatever." After a brief pause, he continued. "You're an instructor and I'm your student-(as if that explained everything, thought Quistis)-"and it's kind of awkward when you don't say anything."  
  
"That's true, I was kind of like that myself. Oh, I completely forgot.I wonder what's to become of me? I've come to give you an order. You and I are to go to the secret area." Quistis knew somehow that is was too late, something inside her warned her that she was only going to mess things up even worse but she continued speaking anyway. "You know, where students secretly meet after curfew?"-ackk,so much for sounding proffesional....  
  
"What do you want do there? Are we going to tell everyone they're violating curfew? If that's the case, forget it. Leave that for the disiplinary committee"(and leave me alone to my thoughts.)  
  
Quistis gave a small smile, Squall rarely joked. "You should get changed and meet me in front of the training center, that will be my last order." (As if I can even give orders anymore.) Last order? For once, Squall decided to vocalize his thoughts. "What do you mean last order?"   
  
"I have a lot on my mind", answered Quistis. Instead of taking the effort to talk, Squall simply nodded again, then turned around and left, putting an end to the conversation. Left alone by the balcony, Quistis groaned. The secret area?..that had to be the stupidest excuse ever made for trying to get close to someone. She walked back across the dance floor and back into the hallway until she reached the corridor that led towards the training center.  
  
Meanwhile, Seifer was still looking for her. There was only one last place she could be...Seifer walked out unto the balcony. Still, no Quistis. At last, he gave up and went back to the dance floor. Leaning against the wall, he took out a cigarette and lit it, thinking as he puffed. "Hey, uum, isn't smoking not allowed?"This came from a small, reedy young man with a pair of horn rimmed glasses. Seifer smiled.."and you are telling this to a member of the disiplinary commitee?" Recognizing who he was, the young man gulped and quickly melted back into the crowd.. ..Seifer didn't exactly have the best reputation.  
  
  
Watching the people dance some more, Seifer saw Cid look at him, frown, and begin to walk towards him. Remembering just yesterday when Cid had personally promised him a month of scrubbing the toilets if he saw him smoking in a no smoking facility ever again, Seifer pinched the still burning edge with his fingers. He began to walk off when he had a second thought. Wheeling around, as a last parting insult, he took the cigarette and let it fall to the floor right in front of the man's face. Then, Seifer walked off in the direction of the training center and the secret area, the one and only place where he could smoke with abandon.  
  
Quistis didn't have to wait long before Squall showed up. He looked at her as if he expected her to speak, but Quistis could think of nothing to say. They walked out the corridor and through the training center, the strains of a melody from the dance breaking the silence. At last, they reached the secret area. Quistis went straight to the railing and leaned over it, looking up at the turmoilous night sky;threatening to rain at any moment.  
  
"Haven't been here for awhile." Squall said nothing. After a few minutes, Quistis couldn't take the silence anymore. "What time is it?" Squall paused, "It's after midnight." "Oh well"-Quistis slumped even further over the railing. (Should I tell him?)Quistis and Squall were very much alike in some ways..both hid their true feelings well..but it was different now, for Quistis was daring to take a chance; a very risky chance.  
  
"I, Quistis Trepe, am no longer an instructor as of now. I am a member of Seed, just like you. Who knows, maybe we'll even end up on a mission together.""Oh,really?"- Squall sounded as if he could care less. Quistis felt her spirits sagging. "Is that all you're going to say?"   
  
Silence again.  
  
"If that's how it was decided,then you have to abide by it." Looking at Squall's back, Quistis felt even worse..he wouldn't even face her. In fact, he wanted nothing to do with her..Why was she telling him all this? Squall felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you done yet? I don't want to talk about it. What am I supposed to say about other people's problems?(I have myself to worry about). Quistis's spirits sunk even further and her heart with them. "I'm not asking you to say anything. I just want you to listen!"  
  
Squall was becoming irritated, he didn't want to hear this.."Then talk to a wall!" Immediately, after saying that, Squall regretted ever opening his mouth. But it was too late..that was it. Quistis felt as if he had just trampled her heart on the ground and spat on it.  
  
"Aren't there times when you want to share your feelings with someone?"- Quistis felt desperate. "Everyone has to take care of themselves(that way, you don't get hurt.) I don't want to carry anyone's burden." With that, Squall left, walking out. Quistis put her head in her hands, trying to get her emotions in check.   
  
"No leadership qualities..failed instructor..perhaps they're right." (What had she wanted from Squall..sympathy?) Seifer came in to the secret area and was nearly run over by a very upset looking Squall. Having heard a good deal of the conversation from outside the door, Seifer had a pretty good idea of what had just happened. He entered and found Quistis leaning against the railing,the wind blowing in her hair. It was going to rain and soon..Seifer realized he had no chance of being able to smoke, but walked out into the secret area anyway.  
  
"Tsk,tsk Quistis, you should have known better than to expect sympathy, that man's practically a robot." Quistis turned to find the source of the voice...Seifer? He flashed his famous arrogant smile, but something was missing from it. Then, with no warning, it started pouring...and Quistis was glad;for the rain covered any trace of the tears on her cheeks.   
  
She made no move to go inside and neither did Seifer.  
  
-----------------  
A/N=No,it was not quefier..I know..*hides from all the angry queifer fans*..Hey,at least Seifer was in this chapter!:)Besides,I want to get everything set up before they finally get together..I can't just plop them in the secret area with no reason, you know? Anyway,what did you think of this chapter?...Please, please review and tell me!  
Next chapter is in the works..I'm planning on it being the last part.:)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Emotions

~Broken Hearts~  
Ch. 4-   
--------  
A/N=*ahem*..seems some people were confused about some stuff I said about Seifer. I'll explain..this is just something of mine that I used a little "artistic license" on. I always thought Seifer could have gotten kicked out of Balamb once even before the first Seed ball for some horrible deed. It's certainly a possiblity and it adds to the story.:)  
  
-------------------  
  
Quistis silently moved over, making room for Seifer beside her on the balcony. They stood quietly for awhile, watching the world awashed in raindrops. Quistis felt the same as she had when she had been robbed of her instructor's license.Weak.Vulnerable.She had reached out for an angel and found nothing but air. The question was dying to be asked.  
  
"How much did you hear?"  
  
To this, Seifer smiled and said simply.."enough." Quistis felt horrified. He continued, "you should share your feelings more often, you know. For a minute there, you seemed almost human, instructor."  
  
Quistis felt herself choke back a sob. The usual Quistis would have taken the insult cooly, absorbing it and keeping her anger and hurt on the inside. But, something was different tonight. Quistis couldn't simply let it slide over her. The instructor's license, everything, it was just too much.  
  
"Look, Seifer, I didn't come here to sit and trade insults like some damn kindergartner..and further more, no need to call me instructor." Quistis gave a bitter laugh.  
  
Seifer felt surprised. So the little instructor had some backbone after all."Alright..instructor" -it was fun to try and get Quistis mad, she always kept so cool and calm.  
  
WHAM! Quistis's fist went sailing into the side of the balcony , only inches from Seifer's body. She snapped around to glare at him and her eyes were two twin whirlpools of anger. "I mean it, Seifer."   
  
Seifer felt bemused, somewhat angry, and a good deal puzzled. Maybe it was just her talk with Squall that had gotten her all riled up. What was the whole deal with calling her instructor? He hadn't expected the teasing to get to her that badly. Before he could think, the words came out of his mouth.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
Stupid. He knows, he's just trying to get me to spill, to finally prove once and for all that Quistis Trepe is weaker than Seifer Almansy. Not wanting to reply, Quistis anwsered his question with one of her own. "Why did you come back to Balamb?"  
  
The tables had been turned on Seifer. He contemplated a bit. "I came back for many reasons. For the challenge. To prove to people that I have changed. For a second chance; to start over.."-Seifer wished it would stop raining so he could take a puff of his cigarette, he didn't like spilling all these things. It was like talking to some damn therapist.   
  
He continued.." Because this is my home, here, even if everyone shuns me and because"-Seifer lowered his voice-" no other garden would take me in after what I have done."  
  
Quistis simply stared at him. He had just emptied out his emotions to her, and she was unsure of what to say. Slowly, she had felt her opinion of him changing slightly with each word he spoke.  
Instead of the arrogant, cocky, unfeeling image, Quistis now saw before her a broken down man trying to rebuild his life.   
  
Not to be distracted, Seifer added, "Now tell me the answer to my question."  
  
Quistis slumped even further over the railing, avoiding his eyes. Seifer wondered at how she could go from angry to defeated in a mere second. Her tone was clipped and terse. "Your evesdropping skills must not be up to par..I'm no longer an instructor. I was fired. Forever. To weak. Not a good leader, they said." Thinking Seifer couldn't hear her, Quistis whispered the last part softly into the wind."And he didn't care."  
  
Looking over at her hunched over form, Seifer felt something..pity? She was trying so valiantly to try and hide her feelings behind that mask of hers as she spoke. But it was cracking..and Seifer found himself finally realizing that what he had said in jest about how her sharing her feelings made her more human was true. No longer was she the ice queen, those eyes of hers reflecting every possible emotion as her face struggled to remain expressionless. At last, it gave out and in spite of the rain, Seifer was quite sure he saw tears moving down Quistis's cheeks.  
  
Quistis turned her face towards his, trying her best to make out his features through the thick sheet of rain. What was he feeling, thinking? Perhaps she shouldn't have said anything, it wasn't like her to empty her feelings like that.And to Seifer, of all people. She should leave.  
  
But as she turned around to go, she felt a strong hand yank on hers. "No..stay."Two simple words, but Quistis felt her heart give a curious leap at them. Seifer caught her chin in both of his hands and turned it to face him so that all her emotions and expressions were open to him. Quistis remembered the time he had first come to the Garden and shook her hand when they were introduced, his own as cold as ice. But now,it was different, his hands on either side of her face burned.  
  
"So, Quistis Trepe..tell me, what does it feel like to be in love?" Surprised at the directness and the content of the question, Quistis floundered and fiddled nervously with her necklace. Seifer watched her with a smirk, she could tell he was enjoying her obvious discomfort. Quistis tried to look away at anything but him..but she couldn't. If she didn't look at those green eyes, then there was his scar, if not his scar, then there were his elegant hands cased inside their gloves; he was taking up her whole view.  
  
"It's pouring hard..we should get going back inside the training center"-Quistis struggled in Seifer's grasp and made to turn around. She must have decided that completely avoiding his question was the best way to go, thought Seifer.  
  
He grabbed her chin back with one hand and held her hands down with the other, forcing her once again to look at him. "No, no..I'm not letting you go until you answer my question. What does it feel like to be in love?"  
  
That was it. Quistis had had enough of Seifer's litle mind games. She'd show him. Pinching the fist holding her hands captive as hard as she could, she looked on in satisfaction as Seifer let go with a yelp.  
  
This was her chance. Pulling back her hand, Quistis got ready to slap him as hard as she could. The hand went fast, with all the power Quistis could muster..and Seifer flinched. Quistis grinned in victory, she'd shown him, now she could leave Seifer behind and forget they ever had this coversation. Yes, that's what she would do.   
  
But somehow, once her hand was there on his face, she couldn't get it to move; it was paralyzed on the spot. In spite of herself, Quistis felt a blush rising to her cheeks.   
  
Seifer felt her hand sting his cheeks. How dare she? He glared down at her, ready to give that little miss thing a lesson in manners. Her hand didn't leave his face, though, and Seifer found himself staring down at her, his eyes roaming over her features.   
  
The rain hung from Quistis's hair in little droplets; tiny droplets like small strewn jewels, and her eyes stared at him through the rain, light blue and wide eyed, as if she was afraid of something. She was beautiful, realized Seifer..how come he had never seen it in her before?   
  
Then, Seifer ceased to think. Lowering his mouth to hers, he kissed her. Thoughts shot through Quistis's head like fireworks.. "Why?What will become of this?"  
  
But Quistis found she didn't care as she deepened the kiss. All that mattered was right now, she, Quistis Trepe, was loved and cared for, even if only for a brief minute.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@  
  
...to be continued?  
  
-----------------  
A/N yet again=bwahaha...I said this would be the last part. I'm becoming so into this story,I might end up making it much longer and adding more chapters.*glares at everyone groaning*  
Anyway, remember, artistic license...I am not switching time periods in the story.  
BTW=lots of reviews are, of course, a good thing..so if you took all the time to read this chapter, give me a word or two of your opinion on it.:)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. 

~Broken Hearts~  
Ch. 5-  
--------  
Author's Note- Well, Ka needed help. ^_^ I'm just the guy to do it. *laughs* yeh, me... helping someone... heheh. Well, of course we write differently, so you'll notice changes in style. ^_^ I'll try my best to help co-write this fic to make it what she intends.  
------------------  
  
Seifer pulled back slowly and looked down at her quivering body. She seemed so frail and tiny in his arms, he hated to feel cliché, but she was like a rose. Their eyes met and he smiled at her, forgetting his rough attitude he usually showed.  
  
Quistis was amazed at his boldness. It held her in place, frozen with suprise, yet freed her mind. She felt happier then she had in a long time. Quistis pulled him close and rested her cheek against his chest. The tears in her eyes couldn't be held back, and she cried; sobbing uncontrollably on him.  
  
Not wanting to spoil the moment, he didn't push her away or become indignant as he usually would have. He patted her head in an almost petting motion to calm her. Other then that, he couldn't think of what to do.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? Playing with my emotions... arr! I can't stand it!" She lightly hit his shoulder with her fist, angered but weak. Seifer was almost shocked. Sure he had been snide and sarcastic towards her in the past, but not now.   
  
"I'm not... I'm comforting you. Is it hard to believe that *I* care?" He sounded hurt at her lack of confidence in him.  
  
"You... care?"  
  
"I actually do. Jokes are one thing. Hurting your feelings is something totally different." Seifer's voice ended in a whisper, making it sound like this was a big secret.  
  
"For once, thank you Seifer Almasy... thank you." Quistis pulled his neck down, and kissed him, her tongue licking his lips. She started crying again. The rain was everywhere, it engulfed their bodies. They were wet and cold, but didn't care. For some reason being next to each other was enough for them. Quistis turned her head sharply and coughed hoarsly.  
  
Seifer looked at her and frowned. "You're catching a cold already. We better go inside. I don't want you getting sick." He took her hand in his, and walked inside, she followed. Hand in hand (an odd thing to see, especially for some of the younger students), Seifer and Quistis strolled down the halls of the Garden.   
  
Quistis felt a little odd, being so close to him. His attitude had changed so suddenly, not to mention her's. She wondered why this was, but dismissed the thought, not wanting to over analyze the situation. Water dripped from their clothes, and two pairs of shoes clicked against the polished marble surface beneath the two's feet. They approached the central hall, and walked north, towards the Dormitory.  
  
She felt a little panicky, wondering if she should let him come in to her room. His room, afterall, was pretty far away. Quistis decided to play things out, everything would be fine. Her grip on his hand tightened, and she turned towards him and smiled. "I don't want to be alone anymore," she thought silently, "No more bottling myself up. I'll be myself."  
  
Seifer thought similarly, with his own attitude added to himself, "I can't believe how hot she is, I never took the time to notice." He chided his thoughts. "No. Not only going to care about her body. Her mind is amazing too..." Seifer snapped out of it when Quistis coughed again, and sneezed, covering her nose. He lifted her face towards his and wiped her nose with a soft tissue he held in his pocket.   
  
Quistis couldn't control her laugh. This was so unlike him. And herself, she was reminded subconciously. Seifer tucked the tissue back into his long jacket's pocket, and they continued walking, reaching the door to her room. She fumbled around the keychain at her waist, and unlocked the door with the key. Her body ached, she was tired. Seifer could tell it from her eyes, they were weary.  
  
"Go get changed out of those wet clothes, Quistis. You'll feel better that way."   
  
"Don't treat me like a baby now!" They bothed laughed, her voice had become a squeak by the end of her statement on accident. The tinier woman walked into another room, and closed the door behind her. Most likely the bedroom, thought Seifer with a smirk. He decided it was best to get some of these wet clothes off his own body. Still standing at the door way, he took off his gray jacket and tossed it onto the ground. It made a loud plop noise as the wet material hit the surface. Clutching one foot, he took off his right, then left boot, and placed them next to the coat. Somewhat cautiously, he slipped off his pants, and threw it ontop of the jacket. The only dry clothes he had still were his boxers and black shirt. Seifer sat down on the loveseat in the corner of her living room, noticing her Dorm was much larger than a normal one. Most likely because she is an instructor.... was an instructor, he corrected himself.  
  
At this time, Quistis opened the door slowly and walked in. Her expression showed her amusement of Seifer, sitting there in his shirt and undergarment; his hair falling down around his eyes from the water. She pulled her light pink robe around her tighter, and walked over to him.  
  
"Well, I was going to say that you could stay the night, since it's such a long walk back to your room, ut you seem to have already decided that." Seifer chuckled and stretched a little.   
  
"Goodnight then, I'm going to bed. You can sleep in here." He agreed to Quistis' statement, and laid back farther on the loveseat. She turned off the light, and closed the door behind her as she stepped into her bedroom. Quistis hung her robe up, and slipped underneath the covers of the blankets. She became restless, and tossed and turned in the sheets, before finally getting up. Slipping the robe back on, she walked in to the living room and saw Seifer sleeping peacefully.  
  
She laughed and smiled to herself. "He's such an angel at times." Quietly and deaftly, she sat next to him on the loveseat, and rested her head on his stomach. Quistis closed her eyes, and kept time with his breathing rate. Her mind was at peace, with him being close to her. Soon, she fell asleep there.  
-----------------------------  
Author's Note: Short... yes. Even compared to Ka. ^_^ Well, not much to say... See you next time. Review, very important! ---Bondii 


End file.
